Winnaar
by MyWeirdWorld
Summary: Sequel 91ste Hongerspelen. Je hebt de Spelen overleeft, maar op welke kosten? Alles verandert. Hoe je district tegen je aankijkt, je zogenoemde vrienden. Jijzelf. En hoe kom je ooit door de Zegetoer, je mentorschap, als je alleen maar met rust gelaten wil worden?


_Hoofdstuk 1  
__'Ik heb het overleefd'_

* * *

De overwinning dringt niet helemaal door. Ik reageer tenminste niet zoals eerdere winnaars, die huilend in elkaar storten, of juist met hun armen in de lucht juichen. Ik sta daar maar, te staren.

Ik weet dat ik het beter niet kan doen, maar toch zoek ik met mijn ogen het lichaam van Jones. Hij ligt een paar meter van mij af. Zijn nek is onnatuurlijk verdraaid en toch doet het me vrij weinig. De Spelen hebben me afgestompt. Ik loop wel naar hem toe, in al mijn winnaarsglorie. Mijn kleding is gescheurd, mijn hand bloedt als een rund en ik heb nog steeds krassen op mijn gezicht van Jenna's nagels.

Het is apart om hem zo te zien. Zijn kleding is nog geheel intact, zijn lichaam grotendeels zonder wonden. Ik zie er slechter uit, ik heb het slechter gehad, en toch is hij degene die op de grond ligt. Dood. Met een verdraaide nek.

Met een trillende hand sluit ik zijn heldere, blauwgrijze ogen, die al een waas van de dood over zich heen hebben. Het is een aanblik die ik nooit zal vergeten, zoals zoveel dingen waarvan ik getuige ben geweest in de arena.

Het is niet echt een keuze, maar automatisch loop ik al naar de rand van de afgrond. Jenna ligt op de bodem, haar rug in een vreemde houding naast Jones zijn verloren handschoenen. Haar koperkleurige haar lijkt rood te zijn, en ik haat die kleur.

Ik _haat _rood.

Boven mijn hoofd hoor ik het geluid van een aankomende hovercraft. Ik draai me resoluut van Jenna weg en grijp de ladder die uit de hovercraft omlaag komt. Het is glad, koud, en voelt veel te schoon aan met mijn vieze handen. Er gaat een elektrisch schokje door me heen zodra ik mijn voeten op de eerste sport heb gezet dat me in één klap verlamt en me laat vastkleven aan de ladder.

Wanneer ik omhoog gehaald word, hoop ik met heel mijn hart dat die hele klote arena afbrandt.

Zodra ik boven ben, zie ik dat er een team voor me klaarstaat in witte labjassen, witte mondkapjes en witte latex handschoenen. Ik laat me gewillig meetrekken naar een metalen bed waar ik moet zitten. Terwijl ze me inspecteren, staar ik alleen maar naar hen en mijn omgeving.

Het is zo schoon allemaal. Te schoon. Verdacht schoon zelfs. Ik heb de neiging om iets om te gooien, zodat het niet meer zo perfect schoon is.

Maar mijn gedachtegang word verstoort door vragen.

"Ben je duizelig?"

"Bloed je verder nog meer dan alleen op je hand?"

"Heb je verder nog oudere wonden die je niet eerder hebt kunnen verzorgen?"

Ik gebruik mijn stem niet, knik enkel ja en nee. Dat blijkt genoeg voor ze. Na een tijdje van getrek word ik op mijn rug gelegd en leggen ze een kapje over mijn mond. Slaapt claimt me binnen luttele seconden.

* * *

Ik word wakker in een witte kamer, in een bed met witte lakens. Het is zo oogverblindend wit. En ik kan het niet helpen, maar ik word boos. Waarom moet alles verdomme wit zijn!? Waar is de rommel? De kleur in deze plek? Het is alsof het leven eruit is gezogen, en ik wil het allemaal kapot slaan.

Maar ik doe niks. Ik klem enkel mijn kaken op elkaar. Ik kom niet overeind, mijn ledematen voelen zwaar als lood en mijn lichaam slap.

Ik weet niet hoeveel tijd er verstreken is, maar uiteindelijk komt er iemand binnen. Een deur die eerst onzichtbaar was, opent en laat iemand binnen die een dienblad in zijn handen heeft.

Het is een Avox, gekleed in het rood. Ik bal mijn vuisten. Ik vraag om kleur, en ik krijg rood. Jenna's haar, bloed, Jade's besmeurde, dode gezicht. Ik wend mijn blik af. Ik kan het niet aanzien.

Met een knopje gaat het hoofdeind van mijn bed omhoog, maar ik weiger de Avox aan te kijken. Het dienblad wordt op mijn schoot gezet, maar ik raak het niet aan.

Ik voel hoe de Avox in de kamer blijft staan, voel hoe een paar ogen in mijn zij prikken, maar ik wend mijn hoofd niet zijn kant op.

Na een paar minuten vol drukkende stilte, hoor ik de Avox zuchten. Ik verwacht dat hij weg zal gaan, maar in plaats daarvan voel ik een warme hand op mijn arm.

Onmiddellijk sla ik het weg en kijk hem woedend aan.

"Raak me niet aan!" sis ik. Een deel van me zegt dat ik niet zo boos moet doen. Het slaat nergens op, maar ik kan het niet stoppen. Het wit irriteert me, het rood herinnert me aan de arena. Aan Jade, Jenna en bloed. Ik kan de metaalachtige geur bijna ruiken, de geur van bloed gemixt met Jade's geur, de geur van verse kruiden.

De Avox haalt zijn hand weg en kijkt me bezorgd aan. Ik kan zijn blik niet aanzien en staar naar het dienblad. Een glas jus d'orange, een glas melk, een bakje fruit, verschillende broodjes met kaas en jam en district vier brood. Mijn maag knort, maar ik hoef het niet. Ik hoef helemaal niets wat het Capitool me voorzet.

Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik dat de Avox streng naar het eten wijst.

"Ik hoef niets van jullie. Duw het maar door je eigen strot, maar ik hoef het niet," zegt ik koeltjes. De Avox haalt zijn vinger weg uit mijn blikveld. Weer verwacht ik dat hij weg zal gaan, en weer heb ik het fout.

De drukkende stilte van voorheen drukt door.

Ik sluit mijn ogen, slik, en hoop dat ik niet mijn geduld kwijtraak. Mijn geduld heb ik de hele Spelen al gehouden. Het is langzaamaan wel op.

"Haal het weg," weet ik uit te brengen. "Nu."

Het is weer even stil, en op het moment dat ik denk dat hij nog langer zal blijven staan, draait hij zich om en verdwijnt door de deur naar buiten. Hij laat me alleen met het dienblad.

In vlaag van enorme woede sla ik het dienblad van mijn schoot, en het eindigt kletterend op de witte vloer. De glazen zijn gebroken, hun inhoud nu over de vloer en de muur. De fruitstukjes liggen her en der verspreid, het kommetje kapot en het vorkje bij de deur. De broodjes hebben kruimels achtergelaten, de jam een lichtroze streep.

En ik schreeuw. Ik schreeuw de brandende longen uit mijn lijf, grijp met mijn handen in mijn haar en schreeuw tot ik schor ben.

Ik _kan _niet meer. Ik ben kapot. Ik _haat _het hier met heel mijn hart. Ik zou het hele Capitool met een knuppel stuk willen slaan en de arena's persoonlijk in de fik willen zetten. En de herinneringen. Ik wilde dat ik bleek over mijn herinneringen zou kunnen gooien en ze uit zou kunnen wissen.

Hijgend zit ik op het bed, nu bezaaid met kruimels. Er is één ding wat ik niet zou willen vergeten. Jade. Ik zou haar nooit willen vergeten.

Hol staar ik naar de rotzooi die ik heb gemaakt. Het is beter zo, vind ik. Minder steriel, meer chaotisch. Ik ken chaotisch.

Met een zachte klik opent de deur weer. De Avox jongen is teruggekomen, met kleding op zijn arm en pen en papier in zijn hand.

Ik weet niet goed hoe ik de blik in zijn ogen moet plaatsen wanneer hij ziet wat er met het dienblad is gebeurd. Hij kijkt terneergeslagen, met medelijden in zijn blauwe ogen en misschien ook accepterend. Alsof hij het verwacht had.

Hij legt de kleren over mijn voeteind samen met de pen en het papier en gaat weer weg, om alweer snel terug te komen met een emmer water, een dweil, een doek en een vuilniszak. Met een zwaar schuldgevoel zie ik hoe hij door zijn knieën gaat en de scherven en het eten in de vuilniszak gooit. Hij lijkt niet geïrriteerd of boos op mij. Hij doet gewoon zijn werk.

Als het schoon is, ruimt hij de spullen weer op en komt terug met een nieuw glas jus d'orange en een stukje district vier brood. Hij zet het weer op mijn schoot en pakt de pen en het papier. Snel krast hij iets neer.

_'Eet, anders zorgen ze er wel dwangmatig voor dat je dat doet.'_

Zijn handschrift is moeilijk te ontcijferen, maar als dat is gelukt trek ik wit weg. Met een trillende hand pak ik het districtsbrood.

Stukje bij beetje eet ik het op, terwijl ik probeer de triomfantelijk blik in de ogen van de Avox niet te zien. Hij blijft me recht aankijken, en ik kan zijn blik niet ontkomen. Hij staat recht tegenover me, aan het voeteneind.

Terwijl ik eet en drink, merk ik op dat hij nog jong is. Nog geen jaar ouder dan dat ik ben, is mijn schatting. Hij heeft levendige blauwe ogen, maar een bleke huid met drie kleine littekens in de vorm van krassen op zijn linker jukbeen. Zijn blonde haar is kort geknipt. Hij is niet lang, niet klein. Gemiddeld.

Als ik beter kijk, zie ik dat de littekens op zijn jukbeen niet de enige zijn die hij bezit. Ik vind ook littekens bij zijn nek. Littekens die je krijgt als er een strak touw om je nek heeft gezeten.

Ik merk dat ik hem ongegeneerd aan zit te staren met het glas halverwege naar mijn lippen toe en ik kijk snel weg. Ik voel me misselijk.

De Avox, die mijn staren naar zijn nek opgemerkt heeft, heeft zijn ogen naar de grond gericht met een hand bij zijn nek. Zijn kaken zijn licht rood gekleurd.

"Sorry," mompel ik. De Avox kijkt met verbazing op, met een wenkbrauw opgetrokken en zijn linker mondhoek omhoog. Dan haalt hij zijn schouders op. De hand bij zijn nek valt weer langs zijn zijde en de bleke kleur op zijn wangen is terug. Kort ontmoet ik zijn ogen, en dan drink ik mijn glas leeg.

Als hij het nu lege dienblad overneemt, steekt hij zijn duim op en wijst naar de kleding die voor me klaarligt.

_'Kleed je aan, ze wachten op je,' _wil het zeggen. Ik knik dat ik het begrijp en hij laat me alleen achter.

Voorzichtig sta ik op, niet wetend of mijn benen mij kunnen houden. Maar ik had me geen zorgen hoeven te maken; ik sta stevig op mijn benen en ik loop naar het voeteneind toe, waar de kleding voor me klaar ligt.

Als ik mijn hand uitstrek, mijn zwaardhand, de hand waar Jenna het mes van Shayna had ingestoken, zie ik dat mijn hand eruit ziet als nieuw. Ik frons en bekijk het van dichtbij.

Er is geen krasje op te vinden. Alsof er niets is gebeurd.

Mijn handen schieten onmiddellijk naar mijn gezicht, naar waar Jenna mijn huid open had geklauwd met haar nagels. Ik voel alleen een effen huid, zonder wonden. Een koude rilling loopt over mijn rug. Het is alsof er niets gebeurd is, alsof ik geen enkele wond heb opgelopen in de arena. Alsof ik niet eens in de arena ben geweest.

Ik schud mijn hoofd en kleed me snel aan. Het zijn normale kleren, godzijdank. Een vaalgrijze denim broek met een simpel, donkerblauw shirt. Op de grond staat een paar legerkisten, die ik dankbaar aandoe. Ze zorgen voor stabiliteit en geven me een rustig gevoel, en dat kan ik nu zeker wel gebruiken.

Ik verlaat de ziekenhuiskamer en kom terecht in een deurloze gang. Als ik achterom kijk, zie ik dat de deur waaruit ik kwam niet meer te zien is. Het is dus niet zo'n deurloze gang, alleen een gang met onzichtbare deuren. Ik vraag me af wat er achter de andere deuren gebeurt, maar ik wil er eigenlijk niet over nadenken, dus ik negeer het en ik ga naar links. Rechts loopt het dood.

Als ik een bocht omga, hoor ik stemmen.

"Ik ben zo blij dat hij er weer is!" hoor ik een opgewekte stem met een dromerige ondertoon zeggen. "Zou hij ook zo blij zijn? Ik hoop van wel. Hij was heel aardig voordat hij de arena in ging."

"Levente, hij zei amper wat." Een donkere mannenstem. Thaddeus.

"Nou en, ik vond hem aardig!"

"Jij vindt iedereen aardig." Deze vaststelling komt van Isis, het hoofd van het voorbereidingsteam. Haar stem klinkt strikt en zakelijk en ik herken het zo.

Mijn voorbereidingsteam. Een zooitje ongeregeld noemt Gaby Serrano, de districtsbegeleider, ze. Maar ze zijn wel een levendig zooitje ongeregeld.

Als ik nog een bocht omga, draaien vijf hoofden mijn kant op.

Het voorbereidingsteam, onder leiding van Isis, met Levente en Thaddeus. De districtsbegeleider, Gaby, en dan mijn mentor, Rodion. Ze staan in een witte kamer, waar enkel een lange tafel met harde stoelen staan, duidelijk op mij te wachten.

Isis zit met een rechte rug aan het hoofd van de lange tafel. Ze heeft een streng gezicht, met scherpe jukbeenderen, gouden ogen, een getinte huid en gitzwart haar dat tot haar schouders reikt. Om haar polsen draagt ze gouden armbanden bezet met rode edelstenen.

Naast haar zit Levente. Ze heeft vol, blond haar in verschillende tinten en turquoise gekleurde ogen met glinsterende steentjes bij haar oogleden en rondom haar ogen, voornamelijk bij haar slapen. Ze zit vrolijk babbelend naast Thaddeus, die onderuitgezakt op zijn stoel verveeld kijkt, maar hij luistert wel naar haar verhaal. Zijn haar is iets te lang, donkerbruin en naar achteren gekamd, maar verschillende plukken zijn ontsnapt. Hij heeft diepe, donkerbruine ogen, een scherpe kaaklijn en stoppels.

Gaby zit stom voor zich uit te kijken op een stoel, niet wetend wat ze moet doen. De districtsbegeleider ziet er verschrikkelijk onnatuurlijk uit met te grote borsten, lippen en kont, en een te kleine middel. Haar lippen en ogen zijn lelijk paars, en de kleur high-light ook haar blonde haar.

En dan mijn mentor, Rodion, in al zijn macho-heid. Hij ijsbeert langs de tafel heen, zijn armen over elkaar met een woedende uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, waarvan ik totaal niet onder de indruk ben. Hij is het standaard type beroeps. Een knap gezicht, erg gespierd, ijskoude donkerblauwe ogen. Daarbij moet wel gezegd worden dat het een enorme arrogante klootzak is.

Het is Levente die als eerste reageert.

"Mayon! Welkom ter-," begroet ze me met een verblindende glimlach, al half overeind uit haar stoel naast Thaddeus.

"Houd je kop!" onderbreekt Rodion haar, en wijst dan vervolgens woest naar mij. "Jij! Jij verrader! Waar was je mee bezig, man!? Je hoort bij de beroepstroep! Weet je wel niet wat je hebt gedaan!"

Mijn gezicht verstrakt en ik kijk hem koud aan.

"Ik heb overleefd."

"Niks je hebt overleefd! Je bent je leven niet zeker als je thuis bent. Je bent een schande voor je thuisdistrict!" schreeuwt hij woedend, en met stevige passen komt hij mij kant op. Met zijn vinger wijst hij me nog steeds aan, maar dan een centimeter van mijn neus af. Rodion is minstens een kop groter dan ik, en ook veel breder. Ik ben nog steeds niet onder de indruk. "Jij had niet thuis moeten komen! Jenna had thuis moeten komen! Hoor je me!? JENNA!"

Ik weet niet hoe ik het volhoud, maar ik blijf hem enkel apathisch aankijken, terwijl ik vanbinnen kook.

"Rodion," klinkt de scherpe stem van Isis. "We willen niet dat hij nog een keer opgeknapt moet worden, dus ga zitten en houd je stil."

"Flikker op," antwoordt hij. "Jij weet niet wat Mayon district vier heeft aangedaan."

Een luie zucht. "Jij en je trots. Het is vreselijk irritant. Ga zitten, en houd je stil."

Rodion draait zich met een rood hoofd om, en is klaar om uit te vallen tegen Isis, met weer die vinger wijzend voor zich. Maar Thaddeus staat op, grijpt Rodion bij zijn kraag en sleurt hem naar een stoel, om hem daar vervolgens onelegant op neer te dumpen.

"Bek houden en zitten, zei ze. Luister eens een keer."

Rodion kijkt met een giftige blik naar Thaddeus, maar durft niet tegen hem in te gaan.

"Dus, uhh.." begint Gaby ongemakkelijk. "Zullen we, zullen we gaan eten?"

Isis trekt een wenkbrauw op en kijkt Gaby minachtend aan.

"Dat hebben we net gedaan. Mayon moet onderhanden genomen worden." Haar stem is koel en Gaby trekt wit weg.

"Ik was het enkel vergeten," zegt ze.

Isis is duidelijk niet onder de indruk en staat elegant op uit haar stoel. Levente schiet onmiddellijk overeind en volgt op een drafje. Thaddeus, die nog naast een heethoofdige Rodion staat, maakt met een scherpe hoofdbeweging duidelijk dat ik Isis en Levente de kamer uit moet volgen. Ik doe wat hij vraagt en hij sluit het rijtje af. Gaby en Rodion blijven achter.

We lopen de witte gangen door in een drukkende sfeer. Het constante getik van Isis' hakken en de zware voetstappen van Thaddeus en mij met onze legerkisten doorbreken de stilte die er anders zou hangen. Levente loopt geluidloos voort op haar ballerina's.

We bereiken uiteindelijk een glazen lift. We passen er gemakkelijk met zijn vieren in, en Isis drukt op de juiste verdieping. Het ziekenhuis is ondergronds, maar zodra de lift omhoog gaat en boven de grond komt, krijg ik in één keer een zee van kleur in mijn ogen gegooid.

Het Capitool is nog net zo druk, kleurrijk en idioot als ik me kan herinneren. Ik zie huizen in felle kleuren en rare vormen, mensen die in de meest achterlijke kledij rond hobbelen in grote mensenmassa's en de meest rare, geavanceerde spullen met zich meedragen.

Voor de Spelen had ik mijn ogen uitgekeken, maar nu doet het me niets. Het laat me allemaal koud. De grootte, de kleuren, de aparte dingen. Ik hunker naar thuis, niet naar deze rare plek, niet naar deze mensen die juichen als er iemand in de Spelen doodgaat.

"Het moet wel allemaal walgelijk voor je zijn," zegt Levente met een zachte, dromerige stem. Met haar hoofd schuin kijkt ze mee naar buiten, met in haar turquoise gekleurde ogen een verre blik. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken kijk ik het aparte meisje aan.

Ik wil wat terug zeggen, maar Isis is me voor.

"Levente," zegt ze met een scherpe stem die door de lucht lijkt te snijden. "Genoeg."

Fronsend rukt de blondine haar ogen los van het uitzicht en de lift komt zachtjes tot stilstand. Met haar rug recht en haar neus in de lucht gaat Isis weer voor. Thaddeus, die lui tegen het glas aangeleund had gestaan met een donkere blik, duwt me met een hand tussen mijn schouderbladen naar voren, langs Levente heen.

Misschien had ik geïrriteerd moeten reageren op die duw, maar ik wil alleen maar dat alles voorbij is en dat ik naar huis kan. Dus ik reageer niet, maar loop enkel achter Isis aan met achter mij Levente en Thaddeus.

De ruimte die we binnenstappen is dezelfde als die voor de arena. De ruimte waar alle tributen van elk beetje lichaamshaar werden ontdaan, samen met een laag huid en elk gevoel voor privacy.

"Wees blij, vandaag word je alleen oppervlakkig behandeld," informeert Isis mij. "Morgen begint het echte werk pas. Nu, kleed je uit."

Zonder gezeur doe ik wat ze zegt, maar dat betekent niet dat ik me er gemakkelijk bij voel. Het is heel ongemakkelijk om helemaal naakt voor drie mensen te staan die je als een object bestuderen, die elk foutje op je lichaam proberen te vinden met hun ogen en je lichaam beoordelen.

Isis doet het met een bepaalde koelheid die je zelden in iemand tegenkomt. Alsof ik een varken voor de slacht ben dat gekeurd moet worden loopt ze om mij heen.

Levente ontfermt zich over mijn gezicht, maar doet dat niet, zoals Isis, op een afstand. Nee, Levente strijkt met haar handen over mijn wangen, mijn neus, mijn lippen en draait mijn hoofd naar links en rechts. Haar voorhoofd is in een frons getrokken, haar turquoise ogen serieus.

Thaddeus staat met zijn armen over elkaar en grijnst licht om mijn ongemak.

"Hmm," hoor ik Isis zeggen na een lange tijd van complete stilte. "Het ziet ernaar uit dat al je wonden en littekens weg zijn. Goed. Je bent helaas wel toe aan een flinke schrobbeurt. Daarnaast ben je dunner geworden en heb je spieren verloren."

"Dat gebeurt als je in een arena zit voor twaalf dagen," zeg ik hard. Isis lijkt niet onder de indruk en geeft Levente en Thaddeus instructies.

De volgende twee uur word ik weer hevig onder handen genomen. Als ik klaar ben, is mijn huid rauw en rood, heb ik geen lichaamshaartje meer over, is er geen grond meer onder mijn nagels te vinden, heb ik weer glanzend, zacht haar, etc. En dit is pas het begin als ik Isis zou moeten geloven.

Ik ben verschrikkelijk opgelucht dat ik voor vandaag in elk geval klaar ben.

* * *

**AN: Eerste hoofdstuk :D aww yeahh!**

**Ja, de schrijfstijl is anders xD Ik hoef nu geen rekening meer te houden met de 91ste spelen qua schrijfstijl, dus ik kan me nu uitleven haha  
Ik heb dit hoofdstuk twee keer geschreven, en het is wat stroefjes, maar dat is omdat dit ook met originele personages is die ik nog niet echt 'ken' dus het is een beetje zoeken.**

**Mijn dank gaat uit naar mijn Beta, LadyDunla en Jade Lammourgy voor hun hulp met dit hoofdstuk :D**

**Voor lezers van de 92ste Spelen: D3 duurt wat langer, want ik zat daar eerst helemaal mee vast. Inmiddels gaat het wel wat beter **

**Maar, eerste hoofdstuk? Gedachtes erover?**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


End file.
